Rainy day
by bengalzcat80
Summary: Hujan mengguyur Namimori. penderitaan seorang Gokudera hanya karena : hujan deras, lupa bawa payung, dan bertemu dengan Yamamoto. 3 hal yang saling berpengaruh dan membawa dampak yang lebih besar dari semua orang bisa bayangkan. sorry summary gaje


8059 (jelas yaoi- walaupun ga parah2 amat)

Helluw minna-san! Lama tak berjumpa, fufufu.. setelah beberapa bulan beristirahat dari kegilaan fanfic, kali ini saiya mengeluarkan ff terbaru saiya.. semoga berkenan. (klo ga suka jangan di flame, klo suka boleh donk di preview.. fufufufu)

D : semua karakter milik Amano-sensei bukan saiya.. fufufu

Terinspirasi dari questioner ga je yg di tag costae di FB.. (senyum2)

Enjoy dah!

Rainy day

Hari ini Namimori diguyur hujan deras lagi. Langit terlihat sangat gelap dan angin menderu-deru, membuat suasana semakin suram. Di Namimorichu, Tsuna memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan khawatir,. Suara hujan dan suara angin yang menderu-deru membuat perasaan siapapun menjadi tidak enak. Saat bel sekolah berbunyi , tanda pelajaran telah usai, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Tsuna yang masih saja melamun memandang ke luar jendela.

"juudaime, ada apa? Kau tampak khawatir," Tanya Gokudera dengan tatapan penasaran juga khawatir.

"eh.. tidak.. tidak apa-apa kok .. aku hanya bingung memikirkan bagaimana pulang nanti." Tsuna dengan agak salah tingkah.

"Jyuudaime tidak membawa payung?" Tanya Gokudera tepat sasaran.

"eh..begitulah.. aku lupa.." jawab Tsuna semakin serba salah, ia was-was bila ia mengaku ada sedikit kesulitan bisa-bisa Gokudera menawarkan jasanya yang berlebihan padahal ia tidak ingin Gokudera memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"baiklah, akan aku ambilkan untuk Jyuudaime" kata Gokudera dengan sungguh2 dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"jangan bodoh Gokudera, kau ingin masuk angin menembus hujan seperti itu?" protes Tsuna keberatan.

Sebelum Gokudera sempat memberikan argumen tentang kesetian seorang right-handman yang baik, Kyoko menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"maaf, Tsuna aku membawa payung lebih. Oni-chan ternyata sudah membawa payung jadi aku masih ada payung satu lagi.."

"oh.. terima kasih Kyoko-chan,"

"sama-sama,"

Kyoko kemudian meninggalkan Tsuna dan Gokudera, Tsuna terlihat senang sekaligus lega. Melihat bosnya senang, Gokudera pun senang, ia sendiri lupa bahwa ia tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan.

"Gokudera, aku pulang duluan," pamit Tsuna kemudian.

"hati-hati Jyuudaime!!" jawab Gokudera.

Ia sebenarnya ingin pulang bersama bos-nya namun apa daya, ia dimintai tolong oleh salah satu guru kesenian untuk menyetem piano sekolah, mulanya ia menolak tapi atas bujukan Jyuudaime-nya ia setuju. Dan perihal payung, hujan , basah kuyup.. semua benar-benar terlupakan.

Gokudera tidak sadar ia di ruang kesenian sampai menjelang petang. Saat ia memeriksa tas-nya untuk mengambil payung, ia ingat , ia sendiri lupa bawa payung.

"crap" keluh Gokudera seraya memandang kesal hujan yang turun deras dan tidak menunjukan tanda2 akan berhenti sampai besok pagi.

Gokudera memeluk tas-nya supaya barang-barangnya (terutama dinamitnya) tidak basah dan bersiap untuk berlari. Tepat ia akan berlari menyongsong hujan, seseorang menariknya dengan kekuatan yang lumayan untuk menghentikannya. Ternyata yamamoto takeshi dengan kostum olahraganya.

"kau mau ngapain?" tanya Yamamoto seraya masih memegangi lengan Gokudera.

"kau! Aku mau pulang! Sudah jelas kan?!" bentak Gokudera kesal.

"mana payungmu?" Tanya Yamamoto perhatian.

"tidak bawa" jawab Gokudera singkat, ia agak kesal bila berurusan dengan manusia satu ini.

"kalau begitu tunggulah sampai hujannya reda" saran Yamamoto.

"kau lihat tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti yakyu baka?! Biarkan aku pulang sekarang." Tanya Gokudera dengan nada sengit.

"tidak" jawab Yamamoto kalem.

"…" Gokudera hanya menatap galak Yamamoto, sikap Yamamoto yang terlalu santai selalu membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan dan Gokudera benci itu.

"sudahlah, tunggu sebentar lagi" pinta Yamamoto santai, ia kemudian melepaskan lengam Gokudera.

"….. kenapa kau masih ada disini, kemana kau tadi," tanya Gokudera, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bertanya tapi ia penasaran saat Yamamoto keluar kelas ditengah pelajaran jam terakhir.

"aku ada urusan dengan tim baseball dan guru pembimbing tim," jawab Yamamoto seraya tersenyum.

"che.. yakyu baka" gerutu Gokudera.

Mereka menunggu dalam keheningan, sekolah sudah sepi bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Hibari. Semakin malam, udara semakin dingin. Gokudera sudah tidak betah lagi menunggu , ia ingin segera pulang. Perkara besok sakit flu atau tidak itu urusan belakangan, ia ingin segara pulang dan pergi jauh-jauh dari orang disampingnya.

"aku mau pulang, aku tidak peduli besok sakit atau tidak," kata Gokudera tidak sabar, ia sudah terlalu lama untuk bersabar.

"hmm.. kuantar kau" kata Yamamoto mendekati Gokudera.

"tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Gokudera lagi-lagi membentak Yamamoto, ia tidak suka dengan sifat 'aneh' Yamamoto yang selalu dibilang 'perhatian' padahal menurut Gokudera sifat tersebut sangat menganggu.

Tiba-tiba Yamamoto melepas jaket olahraganya dan menutupi kepala Gokudera.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan jaket bau-mu ini huh?!" Gokudera menarik lepas jaket tersebut dari kepalanya.

"astaga, setidaknya kepalamu tidak terkena air hujan langsung," ujar Yamamoto.

"tidak mau!" Gokudera menolak mentah-mentah.

"geez Gokudera, "

"ini!"

Yamamoto mengerling Gokudera dengan memendam perasaan gemas bercampur kesal. Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat ia mengerudungkan jaketnya ke kepala mereka berdua lalu menarik Gokudera menembus hujan yang masih mengguyur Namimori tanpa ampun.

"lepaskan!" Gokudera mengamuk.

"sudahlah, jangan banyak memberontak, basah nih~" Yamamoto membujuk Gokudera agar mau diajak pulang bersama dibawah perlindungan jaket parasutnya.

"sudah dibilang aku tidak mau," tolak Gokudera marah.

"ayolah.. jangan membantah dan jadi orang yang menyebalkan. " pinta Yamamoto seraya menyindir Gokudera.

Yamamoto tidak menggubris makian dan teriakan marah Gokudera, ia hanya menyeret lengan Gokudera dengan tidak sabar. Pada akhirnya Gokudera menurut dan membiarkan dirinya diseret Yamamoto.

"dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yamamoto kemudian.

"bukan urusanmu." Jawab Gokudera dengan nada ketus.

"astaga, bagaimana aku bisa mengantarmu pulang bila kau tidak mau bilang!" ujar Yamamoto tidak habis pikir.

"aku tidak minta diantar idiot! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lepaskan tanganku!!!!" Gokudera berulah lagi.

"tidak. beritahu dimana rumahmu!" yamamoto menolak dengan tegas permintaan Gokudera, ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengantar Gokudera sampai rumah apapun yang terjadi. Tapi Gokudera keras kepala tidak mau memberi tahu dimana rumahnya. Sangat membuat frustasi.

"….."

Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang untuk meredam rasa kesalnya , ia masih belum mau melepaskan tangan Gokudera yang semakin lama semakin dingin karena dinginnya hujan. Mereka tiba dipersimpangan jalan dekat rumah Tsuna, Yamamoto ingat, Gokudera selalu datang dari arah barat maka ia pun mengikuti instingnya. Tiba-tiba saat sedang menyeret Gokudera, dari arah berlawanan ada motor dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera agar ia tidak kotor karena kecipratan air dari genangan di jalan.

"lepas!!!! Ugrh!!" Gokudera memberontak marah.

"ah..maaf..maaf!" Yamamoto segera melepaskan Gokudera.

"geez! Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Gokudera seraya memandang Yamamoto dengan tatapan berbahaya. Melihat tatapan berbahaya dari Gokudera, Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil.

"hehehe"

"che! Jangan tertawa!" protes Gokudera lagi. Tapi sulit untuk Yamamoto untuk tidak tertawa , karena wajah Gokudera terlihat memerah dan gelagatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"nee.. kau masih tidak mau memberi tahu dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Yamamoto sekali lagi setelah ia berhasil menghentikan keinginan tertawanya.

"tidak." jawab Gokudera singkat seraya membuang mukanya.

"baiklah..baiklah.. bila begitu aku pulang duluan… hati-hati dijalan Gokudera," kata Yamamoto mengalah. Terlintas sebuah ide usil di otak Yamamoto untuk membuat Gokudera semakin kesal.

Tanpa peringatan , Yamamoto mengecup ubun2 Gokudera dengan secepat kilat sebelum ia berlari menembus hujan dan meninggalkan Gokudera dengan jaket menutupi kepalanya.

"menyebalkan.." gerutu Gokudera, wajah dan badannya agak sedikit 'panas'.

Gokudera terseok-seok pulang ke rumahnya, ia membiarkan jaket si idiot itu masih melindungi kepalanya. Begitu sampai rumah, Gokudera langsung cepat-cepat mandi dan berendam air hangat supaya tidak terserang flu.

Seraya menikmati air hangat yang membuat tubuhnya nyaman, Gokudera memejamkan matanya, tidak sampai sedetik kilasan-kilasan kejadian tadi yang ia alami muncul di kepalanya. Agak kaget apa yang ia pikirkan, Gokudera membuka matanya. Ia merasakan pipinya agak hangat , tapi disertai dengan degup jantung yang saling berkejaran. Hangatnya pipinya, degup jantung yang bekerjaran bukan karena ia berendam di air panas setelah hujan2, tapi karena rain guardian sendiri.

Pada hari berikutnya, lagi-lagi bel sekolah berbunyi disela-sela guyuran air hujan yang sangat deras.

"hatchii!" Yamamoto bersin kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya agak kuyu dan tertutup masker berwarna biru muda.

"Yamamoto-kun, cepat sembuh ya," kata beberapa orang teman sekelas mereka (yang sebenarnya adalah fans berat Yamamoto).

"hahaha iya,"

Gokudera menahan diri untuk tidak menengok kearah Yamamoto duduk. Ada perasaan aneh yang sulit dijelaskan dalam hati Gokudera, antara ingin marah karena kelakuan Yamamoto kemarin dan rasa 'sedikit' kasihan karena Yamamoto malah kena flu akibat sifat keras kepala Gokudera.

"waa.. hari ini hujan lagi ya"

"waah menyebalkan juga!"

Gokudera memaksa melihat kearah Jyuudaime-nya yang kini sudah bangkit dari kursinya karena memang sudah waktunya pulang. Ia melihat Jyuudaime-nya agak sedikit kuyu dan tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Kemudian Gokudera menghampiri Jyuudaime-nya dengan penasaran.

"Jyuudaime, apa kau lupa membawa payung lagi?"

"eh.. aku bawa kok. HEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!! " kata Tsuna, namun saat ia merogoh tasnya yang ia temukan malah mainan milik I-PIN. Bahkan payung lipat milik Kyoko pun berganti dengan cokelat payung.

-benda yang mirip payung ditemukan (lebih tepatnya payung pink kecil dengan renda-renda)-

_+flash back ke pagi hari di kediaman Sawada+_

" _Lambo, bisa tolong ambilkan payung, lalu masukan ke dalam tas Tsuna,"_

"_baik.. maman~"_

'_kyakakakak Aho-Tsuna pasti bingung bila menemukan payungnya menjadi seperti ini'_

_+end of flash back+_

" che! Ini pasti ulah si AHO-USHI! Jyuudaime! Pakai saja payungku! " kata Gokudera tidak sabar, ia segera menyodorkan payung lipat merah miliknya.

"eeh! Jangan Gokudera, aku tidak apa-apa, aku tunggu sampai hujannya reda saja," Tsuna menolak halus tawaran Gokudera, ia tidak ingin Gokudera malah kena flu.

"oi Tsuna!" sapa Yamamoto dengan suara agak serak.

"ah Yamamoto! Cepat sembuh ya,"

"ahaha.. terima kasih"

"che. Menjauhlah dari Jyuudaime, jangan sampai kau menulari Jyuudaime dengan penyakit konyolmu!" Gokudera mendorong Yamamoto agar tidak dekat-dekat Tsuna, namun Yamamoto sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Gokudera karena ia punya rencana sendiri.

"oh ya, Tsuna lebih baik kau pakai saja payung Gokudera, biar aku yang mengantar Gokudera. Payungku cukup besar kok untuk berdua." Kata Yamamoto memberi 'ide'.

Gokudera memandang Jyuudaime dengan tatapan 'ikhlas se-ikhlas2nya walaupun tersiksa dengan keberadaan Yamamoto'. Mulanya Tsuna menangkap semacam sinyal memelas dari Gokudera, tapi entah kenapa sinyal tersebut menghilang digantikan semacam sinyal mengerikan yang nampaknya bersumber dari Yamamoto.

"kau tidak keberatan kan, Gokudera?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan nada ramah namun mengancam (yang sepertinya disadari oleh Tsuna)

"benar begitu Gokudera?" Tanya Tsuna tidak tega.

"eh? Be..benar! aku tidak keberatan!" Gokudera menjawab dengan geragapan tapi setelah itu ia menunjukan niat setulus-tulusnya walaupun jiwa raga harus disiksa oleh yakyu baka.

'Jyuuudaimeeeeeeee~ huhuhuhu…' jerit Gokudera dalam hati ketika Tsuna menerima payung lipat merah miliknya dengan sukacita.

"baiklah, terima kasih ya Gokudera," ujar Tsuna.

"sama-sama Jyuudaime." Balas Gokudera (dalam hatinya ia semakin menangis).

Tsuna pulang duluan, sementara Gokudera 'menunggu' Yamamoto berganti sepatu.

"cepatlah idiot! Bila kau lama, lebih baik aku pulang tanpa payung! Lagi pula aku punya daya tahan lebih baik daripada kau!"

"pff.. iya kah?"

Yamamoto hanya menahan tawanya, kemudian ia membuka payung besar berwarna biru yang ia simpan di lokernya. Gokudera bergabung dengannya dengan enggan. Sepanjang perjalanan Gokudera hanya diam saja, pertanyaan maupun lelucon yang dilontarkan Yamamoto sama sekali tidak digubris.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, mereka tiba di tempat kemarin berpisah.

"dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar. Aku tidak mau kau hujan-hujan hanya karena kau sangat2 kesal bila kuantar," Tanya Yamamoto dengan nada serius.

"bukan urusanmu," balas Gokudera dingin, ia lebih memilih flu daripada sedetik lebih lama dengan Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, ayolah, beri tahu aku" bujuk Yamamoto.

" kau itu! Menyebalkan sekali tau! Cerewet!! Aku lebih baik masuk angin, demam, flu! asal tidak kau antar!" semprot Gokudera yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"bila kau benar-benar menginginkan masuk angin, demam, dan flu. Aku bisa memberinya Cuma-Cuma tanpa kau harus hujan-hujanan!" Yamamoto memandang Gokudera dengan tatapan 'mengerikan' seraya melepas maskernya.

"mau apa kau!" bentak Gokudera panik, ia bisa merasakan bahaya di depan mata tapi ia tidak bisa lari karena Yamamoto tiba-tiba mencengkram pundaknya dengan erat.

Yamamoto tidak menggubris pelototan orang yang lewat, ia hanya perlu berkonsentrasi mencium laki-laki berambut silver disampingnya.

Pada akhirnya Gokudera diantar Yamamoto sampai ke rumahnya tanpa banyak protes, ia terlalu shock apa yang barusan ia alami. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan, pipinya merah padam, dan rasanya tubuhnya mati rasa.

Keesokan harinya Gokudera merasa tubuhnya meriang, tapi hidungnya tidak tersumbat, tenggorokannya tidak kering, ataupun bersin-bersin. Ia memang memiliki kekebalan yang baik terhadap flu tapi tidak pada penyakit yang disebut CINTA (serangan cinta lebih tepatnya) .

TAMAT.

Rachan : Ya-HA~ ahahaha senang rasanya membuat Gokudera menjadi sedikit lebih tersiksa oleh Yamamoto~ fufufufu~

Gokudera : kau!!!!!!! (menyulut 5 dinamit)

Rachan : oi~ Yamamoto~ buka box-mu~ bikin ujaaaaaaaaaan cepet GPL~

Yamamoto : sep rachan~

(kemenangan di tangan Yamamoto dan Rachan~ )

*mohon maap author-nya stress*


End file.
